Agent Training
by Agent Alexandra Paris
Summary: Smith must train a new agent program. Not suitable for readers under 18. One shot deal.


_Author's Note:_

_This story has some explicit sexual themes and is not suitable for reading by younger teenagers. If you are over the age of 18 and enjoy such content please enjoy this short story._

_Alexandra_

**AGENT TRAINING**

The young woman walked at a steady pace among the crowd as she made her way towards the steps that lead the tall building. As she walked, both men and women glanced at her admiring her beauty and her delicate emotionless porcelain features behind her dark sunglasses.

Her black suit that hugged her womanly curves and her copper red hair was a contrast to her pale skin. As she walked up the steps, the sounds of her heels clicked as they hit the pavement. She paused for a moment, she put her hand to the earpiece that was nestled in her left ear.

She stood there for a moment, and then she continued to walk through the glass doors and to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, she pressed the button for the top floor. Once she was there and the doors opened and she stepped out, she was greeted by two men who were dressed in a similar fashion.

"Agent Higgins, we have been expecting you." Said the man on the left.

"I am Agent Brown." The man on the left said as he introduced himself.

"And I am Agent Jones." The man on the left answered.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The woman said.

"Smith will see you now." Jones said.

She followed both men down the long green hued hallway. Doors were all the same and it seemed as if there was not an end until they reached the very end of the hallway. Brown opened the door and the three of them stepped inside of a large office with a large window overlooking the city. There stood a man in a dark suit looking over the city.

"Agent Higgins is here to see you sir." Brown said.

He turned around and faced the three of them. He took off his sunglasses revealing his deep blue eyes and then he spoke.

"Thank you gentlemen. That will be all." He told them.

Without saying a word, both Jones and Brown exited the room and it was just the both of them alone in the room. Smith walked towards her as he began to speak.

"I have had my eye on you for quite some time Agent Higgins and I must say I am quite impressed with your skills."

"Thank you sir." She answered.

By this time he was standing in front of her and looking at her with those eyes of his.

"Can you take your sunglasses off?" He asked.

"Sir?"

"I want to look at you when I'm speaking." He explained.

He took out his earpiece as she took off her sunglasses revealing her amber colored eyes.

"Much better." He said with a slight smile.

"May I ask what this is about sir?"

"I understand that you are in the final phases of agent training. Correct?"

"Yes sir. That is correct."

"I pulled a lot of strings to get you here because I have great interest in you." Smith told her.

"I don't understand. Why me?"

Smith walked around Higgins like a panther stalking its prey as he continued to speak in that sensual mechanical tone.

"I've been watching you Agent Higgins. I have watched as many rebels have died by your hand. You remind me a lot of myself when you are out there. It is like I can almost consider you my equal."

And then he leaned closer and pulled out her earpiece as he whispered.

"I cannot tell you how many times I have gotten myself off every time I have seen you in action. It is quite stimulating for me." He admitted.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, taking her scent. She protested but his grip was like steel.

"We can't ..." She started to say and then he kissed her softly.

"Don't deny your desires Agent Higgins. It is who we are." He whispered.

And then he kissed her again and this time she did not protest as she kissed him back. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"You kiss quite well." He told her.

They kissed again but this time it was deeper and more passionate as his hands roamed her body and made their way to her breasts making her nipples hard as she let out a deep groan. He unbuttoned her shirt revealing her thin satin bra, her nipples were standing at attention as he pinched them making her wince. She could feel how hard he was through his pants and it was harder than a rock. He made her get down on her knees as he unzipped his fly and set his cock free.

"I think I want for you to suck my cock like a good little slut." He said.

"Yes sir."

"Good girl, you're learning."

She got down on her knees and took the shaft of his rock hard cock into his mouth and began to suck. He moaned as she flicked her tongue over the head. She continued to suck until he was close to coming but Smith did not want to come yet.

"Stop." He ordered.

She stopped and stood up.

"Very good. You're pleasing me quite well. For that you deserve a reward." He said with a slight wicked grin.

He guided her to the couch and laid her down gently. He undid her pants and slid them off of her and then he took off her panties revealing her freshly shaved pussy. He undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his chest and then he laid down on top of her, his cock was just inches away from her aching cunt.

He undid the front clasp of her bra revealing her breasts as he suckled on them making her moan some more. He kissed down her torso until her reached her clit making her squirm. He stuck one finger inside her and then two making her cry out.

"That's a good little girl." He whispered as he finger fucked her

Her hips bucked wildly as his fingers slid in and out of her.

"That's it ... give yourself to it." He said.

She let out a cry as she orgasmed on his fingers. Once she came, his fingers went up to her mouth and he made her taste the juices from herself. After she licked him clean, his lips trailed down her torso and down to her aching pussy where he gently bit down on her throbbing clit making her squirm with delight. His tongue flicked her clit making her come over and over again. Finally, he took off his jacket and threw it to the side as he positioned himself above her.

"Look into my eyes." He told her.

She looked at him as he slowly put himself inside of her.

"Keep looking at me." He said.

They bucked slowly together as they looked into each others eyes. Not a word was exchanged between them as they continued to make love on the couch. He kissed her softly as he kept eye contact with her. Finally, he was about to come and so was she. They continued to move faster and faster until a wave of pleasure swept through them and they collapsed into each other's arms. Smith rested his head on her chest.

"That was quite enjoyable." He said.

"I concur sir." Agent Higgins answered with a slight smile.

He nuzzled her neck again and breathed in her scent as he scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her deeply and this time she did not protest as she kissed him back.

"I think something just popped up again." Smith said.

"Oh really." Agent Higgins mused.

She straddled him once more and they continued to make love again until really late in the evening. Finally they rested in each other's arms and fell asleep. As he held his fellow Agent close to him, he couldn't help but think that he would enjoy more of her company and continue with her training.


End file.
